Second Guessing Who do I pick? Her or Him?
by xXxI Run With The WolvesxXx
Summary: Bella and Alice are a couple. And have been since they were in there senior year of High school. But what happens when a god like man walks into Bella and Alice’s house in Laughlin, AZ? Will Bella stick with Alice or leave her for one of these new guys?


I rolled over in my queen sized bed that I shared with my girlfriend Alice, and usual she is not here in the bed with me. She is more than likely out in the kitchen making something to eat. And if to prove me right I smelt the smell of bacon, eggs and hash browns. Instantly my stomach growled hungrily. I ripped the covers off of my body and groaned. Last night Alice and I had experimented with some things last night and now my body was sticky. I gingerly placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor, once they made contact with the freezing ground they curled up and I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Alice!!" I said moaning/yelling her name.

"What is it Bells?" She asked walking into the bed room with a black skimpy robe, with a black and red bra and pantie set. The robe was loosely tied around her waist. I bit my lip as I looked her body over. She laughed at me before giving me a questioning look and asked again.

"What Bells?"

"Huh? Oh, I need you to get my slippers…the ground is cold and I need to take a shower." I said pouting, jutting out my bottom lip and looking up through my lashes. That always worked on her.

"_Once again the pout works."_ I thought to myself as heard her sigh and walked to the closet and pull out my blue and pink Toxic slippers. That was not the name of the brand, just the name on the toes of the slippers.

I smiled sweetly and put my slippers on before I walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"You're the best beau!" I said kissing her soft lips. I was about to pull away when her hands flew to my hair and pulled my lips to hers once again. I stepped closer to her, so there was no space between either of us. My hands went to her hips. I pulled her hips to mine so that I could feel the bone of her hips. I groaned into her mouth when her tongue flicked out of her mouth and licked my bottom lip, asking entrance. My pussy was already wet when I let her into my mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I won. She started to walk forward to the bed, while leaving opened mouthed kisses on my neck and collar bone. I moaned loudly and I could feel the smirk on her lips when I did. We where now on the bed; me on bottom and her on top. She was grinding her hips into mine and I rolled my head back.

When it came to sex with Alice she was the one that took the control, and she liked to have that over me.

I was about to take off her robe when I heard the smoke alarm go off. Alice jumped off of me, panic written all over her face as she ran into the kitchen. I quickly followed after her and looked at our beautiful kitchen, there was fire running up the wall behind the stove, peeling off the wall paper. I screamed, don't ask why. But it seemed like the right response. Alice had turned off the stove and was running for the fire extinguisher that was out in the hall of our Apartment.

Just as I was going to call 9-1-1, a tall, russet, Indian looking man came running into the room with his firefighter gear on, with a fire extinguisher in hand and started to spray white foam on the stove and wall. He did this for about two minutes and sprayed it once more just to make sure it was fine. Alice was in the door way also with an extinguisher in her hands. The whites of her eyes were visible even from across the room. She ran over to me and quickly took off her robe and put it on my shoulders and tied it up. And in that moment I remembered I was stark naked with this guy in my house. Usually I would not care, cause it's just a guy. But for some reason I did not want to stand too close to Alice for him to get the wrong idea. He looked from me to Alice before he took of his smoke mask. That's when I really got a good look at his face. He had jet black hair slicked back into a pony tail. I shuddered. I don't like that on a guy. But this man could pull it off very nice. He also had high cheek bones and a prominent jaw line, which was hella sexy. I stopped myself right there. I love Alice, and I should not think such things of a guy I don't even know.

"Hello. Earth to Bells!" Alice said waving a pale hand in my face.

"Huh?" Was my smart response.

"Sorry, I was thinking…" I said, my cheeks turning a light pink.

"Uh, huh-"She didn't seem like she believed me. "Anyway, this is Jacob…Black? Right? Oh ok, well he is going to the party with us tonight." She said clasping her hands together and was almost jumping up and down.

"Ali. What party?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Member, I got that fashion deal. And there having a party for me. Soo, I invited Mr. Jacob here to come along with us.

I had only been tuning them out for a minute and she already has become buddy, buddy with him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, _that_ party." I said annoyed. I don't know what happened to make my mood sour, but it just did.

"I'm going to go take my shower now. Bye." I said to both of them and walked back to Alice and mines room and took my shower.

**A/N: Ok, well this is the first chapter. I know. Very short, but it's just the intro into the whole thing. Next chapters will be longer and another fact to add onto this is that it is also 2 in the morning and like I am hella tired. Please tell me what you guys think. And to all the people reading Broken and Used I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been such ass and I am a little bit in a writer's block. I am trying to make it a bomb ass chapter, so please forgive me and I should have the chapter up..in a while, not sure yet.**


End file.
